Light Pink to Dark Blue
by ligice76
Summary: a high shcool story of how sakura adjusts to her new school. what has her father's murder got to do with her hot tempered classmate,sasuke? main pairings: SasuXSaku other pairings: inoXshika naruXhina tentenXneji
1. Chappie 1: The Colors Clash

**Light Pink to Dark Blue**

Ligice76: Yoh! There seems to be many kind of these fics in So I hope you think this one is special or something… I hope you will all review after reading this fic. So lets start shall we? P.S: the pairings will be…SASUXSAKU, naruXhina, inoXshika, and tenXneji. Any other pairings?

Disclaimer: YOH! None of the characters are mine unless I make an OC.

oOo

Chappie 1: The Colors Clash 

"HARUNO SAKURA! YOU GET OUT OF BED THIS MINUITE!" a loud voice erupted from the other side if the wall, followed by a loud series of knockings.

"Hmm…hnn…" a pink haired girl mumbled as she stirred in her sleep. "Fwoop!" she fell off her bed. "Zzzz…." She slept on.

"Sakura! Sakura! Get up!" a woman shook the pink-haired girl. "Wha-? Hnn… Mama?" the girl of the name Sakura blinked as the sunlight got in to her eyes.

"Sigh…it amazes me how you could sleep through your alarm." Sakura's mother exclaimed the girl who rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You also fell off your bed and CONTINUED sleeping. Sigh look at the HUGE bump on your head.

"Hmm… ok mum…I'm up…" the bubble-gum colored hair girl chugged to the toilet. _Hmm… sigh why did mom wake me up at such an un-godly hour…hmm…sleepy…OH SHIT! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!_

The girl jerks up and rushed to tie up her hair, wash her face, change into her uniform and eat breakfast.

"Dear, it still amazes me how our daughter could suddenly wake up and straight away and moves at such a speed." Mrs.Haruno talked to a picture as she looked at her daughter gulping down her food.

"See you after school mama!" the girl kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye dad, see you…" a sad look crossed her eyes as she looked at a photo on the table, the one that her mother was looking at before.

"Go on dear, your father is always watching us from above." Sakura's mother shooed her out of the door. Sakura felt a bout of tears coming around. _Well hope I do well in a pubic school._

oOo

"Whoa! There they go again…" said a boy running, his raven hair with natural blue highlights waved in the wind, shading his onyx eyes.

"SHIT! Damn girls!" He turned a corner and jumped up a tree. He looked down and saw the girls turning the corner he turned a few seconds before.

He backed onto the tree and looked at the girls searching the school grounds for him. "Hmpth! The school bell's going to ring soon." He looked down at his watch.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from the bottom of the tree. He looked down and the first thing that caught his eye was the mass of sakura-pink hair. "What do you want?" he asked icily.

_Grr! How rude! _"May I know where's the general office?" she asked as she forces down her anger.

"Isn't it obvious? Its like at the entrance of the main building DUH!" He sneered at her. "WHAT THE-! COULD YOU BE POLITE!" Sakura yelled up the tree.

"Hmpth!" she turned hell and walked away towards the main building. The boy hopped off the tree a walked towards her. "Hey you! DO NOT tell me what to do damn it!" each word was spat out from his mouth cold and un-feeling.

Sakura shook under his hard, cold, intense glare. The air around him seemed to turn colder and colder. His eyes were murderous. He walked passed her. She could practically see the cold blue aura around him.

"OHAYO! What's a cute girl like you doing here with that bastard?" A loud voice came from behind her. She turned around a saw a boy, spiked blond hair, blue eyes and three stripes on his face. "Err…ohayo?" She replied.

"Oh! Sorry for surprising you! YO! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I will be the next principal of the school! And let every one notice me! Just like my dad The Fourth!" The hyper active boy was jumping around a big smile on his face.

"**BBBRRINGGG!**" The school bell rang, breaking Naruto's train of thoughts. "Ack! Its 8 o'clock already! Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me!" He said a quick goodbye and ran pass Sakura. She stared at Naruto's backpack, which had the word 'RAMEN' sewn on it.

_What a weird boy._ Sakura shook her head as she walked towards the general office.

oOo

"Morning gentlemen" The class' teacher stepped in, silver hair gleaming in the sun. "YOUR LATE!" a few people screamed from the crowd of students.

"Cool it class I'm only umm…" the teacher glanced down at his watch, "ten minutes late today!" A murmur ran through the class. Wisps of 'first time he's so early' could me caught coming out of student's mouths.

Their teacher smiled a triumph smile under his black mask. "Oh! And class you will be having a new classmate transferring in today!" The classroom boor slid open. "Please welcome Haruno Sakura!" Sakura stepped into the class, blushing.

All eyes were on the pink-haired girl. Suddenly in a corner of the class room cool air started radiating outwards. Sakura turned to the corner, her emerald eyes widening as she saw the boy she near the school gate. His onyx eyes bore into her, carrying the look of hate.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" sakura snapped her head to the opposite direction and saw the boy she saw before, waving at her. "Hi Naruto-kun!" she replied softly, waving back.

"Ahem! As I was saying. Hi Sakura-chan I'm your literature teacher, Kakashi." He said smiling warmly. "Where should I place you? Hmm…" He looked around tapping his chin.

"Ah! Uchiha Sasuke is that an empty seat beside you?" Kakashi asked a boy. "…" Silence came as a response. "Okay then. Sasuke-kun would you please kindly stand up and show Sakura where she should sit?" The boy stood up.

"OH MY GOD ITS YOU AGAIN!" Sakura screamed in protest, pointing at her boy. "Hn." He added as a reply. She walked to her seat and sat down reluctantly, earning a few stares from her new classmates.

"Lucky bastard" "Damn her" a few boys and girls were heard whispering. As Sakura fidgeted in her seat uncomfortable sitting beside the boy.

And yes, Uchiha Sasuke **is **the boy she met at the tree. At the moment he was really pissed at all the whisperings around the classroom from the students while their teacher left them to get acquainted.

In other words he ignored them and read his book, come come paradise, icha icha paradise, flirting paradise among other names.

"SHUT-UP!" Sasuke yelled standing up and slamming his fists onto the table, hard **really**,** really hard**.

"Uchiha keep it a low down I'm reading the best part where-" Kakashi started rattling before he was interrupted. "Anosa, anosa! Kakashi-sensei! Isn't that book for adults only? I heard it's really perverted!" Naruto shouted from the back of the classroom.

_What! What kind of teacher is he!_ Sakura was shocked. Beside her Sasuke sat down, she looked at his table. A huge dent could be seen.

_This first day is turning into a nightmare!_ Sakura glance around the now quiet class. _Sigh its going to be a long day!_

oOo

Ligice76: okay! Yay! 2½ pages! Let me think of more stuff okay! Please review and support me through out this fan fiction! Thank you, your support will be really appreciated oh and you will find out their ages in the next chapter!


	2. chappie 2: friends

**Light Pink to Dark Blue**

Ligice76: Hi! I know I took a long time for me to update! SORRY! I was doing my other Fic! Oh I was thinking my last chapter was super short so I'll make it longer this time. Hehe! Well I hope you will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Well I'm too poor to buy naruto! Wail!

oOo

Chappie 2: Let's Make Friends!

"Whew! Glad Kakashi's class is over! Well I guess now is umm… history!" The pink haired girl looked down at her timetable.

"Hi! Your new here right?" a voice came from above Sakura. Sakura looked up. She saw a girl with long blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!" The girl spoke to Sakura but her eyes weren't looking at Sakura they were ogling a Sasuke instead.

"Umm… Hi I'm Sakura!" Sakura introduced herself. Behind Ino stood two girls. "Yamanaka-san who are they?" Sakura indicated at the girls.

"They are Temari" Ino pointed at the dirty blond haired girl who had her hair tied in four ponytails, "And this is Kin." Ino then pointed at the other girl who had long black hair, which looks like it's brushing the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned her head and saw Naruto bounding towards her. "Naruto!" Sakura waved at the boy.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her again and turned his head, "Sasuke bastard." "Dope" "hmpth" He then turned back to her.

"Ne ne! Sakura-chan! There's someone I want you to meet!" Naruto grinned. "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's right hand held a girl's left. She had navy short hair and beautiful silver eyes that looked like the moon.

"H-hi… I'm H-Hinata… N-nice to meet you." The girl flushed pink. Ino then walked up to her and spat in her face, "What's your problem! Trying to get near to Sakura so you can get near to **my** Sasuke!"

"Isn't that what **you **are trying to do?" a voice came from behind them. A girl stood up, she had chocolate brown hair that were held up in two buns, and apparently was very pissed that Ino was sitting on her table that was directly behind Sakura's.

"Its already bad enough that the girls are always crowding around here but must you **sit** on my table and flirt? Buzz off!" The girl roughly pushed Ino off the table.

"Tenten… Leave them alone." The boy sitting beside the girl said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down.

"OH MY GOSH! NEJI'S TALKING!" the girls around them squealed. Well… 'Squealed' is more of an understatement'

Apparently this Neji person doesn't talk much. Tenten sat down and was patted on the head by Neji, earning herself a few glares from his fan girls. She brushed of Neji's hand and gave an irritated look.

Neji smirked.

Ino decided to back off and walk away, or more like stomp away. Unfortunately for her, the Gods decided not to give grace and she ended up tripping on someone lying on the floor.

She fell rather ungracefully and… **SMACK! ** Well… Lips met lips.

Ino was currently in a lip lock with the laziest person in the world. Shikamaru.

The blonde's clear blue eyes widened in shock. She pushed herself off him immediately, ran out of the classroom, pass the teacher and to the bathroom.

All while mumbling something along the lines of 'first kiss…Shikamaru…Sasuke-kun…betrayed…'

The next teacher entered the classroom; her blood red eyes noticed Shikamaru on the floor with a bleeding lip.

"Nara! Get up and go back to your seat! Why are you lying on the floor!" She instructed.

"ah…" Shikamaru was slightly dazed as the absentmindedly rubbed his bottom lip.

Everyone soon got back to their places.

"Good afternoon class, I heard we have a new student where is she?" She scanned the classroom for that unfamiliar face.

"is that her? That pink haired girl? Hi I'm Kurenai-sensei, and I hope you will feel welcomed in this school. For this term I'll be introducing the history of the ninjas. Turn to page 21 of your textbooks please."

The new teacher dove in to the subject, ranting on and on about hidden villages and what not. Sakura desperately tried to keep herself awake through out the 3 straight periods of history.

Finally to Sakura's relieve the "gracious" school bell rang.

Sakura wrote down her homework assignment and stacked her books under her desk.

She stretched her slender arms above her head, man was she tired! Thank goodness for her its was time for lunch, its seemed such a long wait for her sitting though that torturous six periods.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go lunch together!" The pink haired girl turned around, the blond boy and that silver eyed girl standing side by side.

She had to say, looking at them standing together did appeal to her as a striking couple…

------------

Ligice76: Haha that's all! I took me a LONG time to type out the second chapter didn't it?


	3. Chappie 3: 'ai' mark

**Light Pink to Dark Blue**

Ligice76: it's been ages since I updated, I'll bet many of my readers have already forgotten this story wails! I'm so sorry! But on the side-note, the story plot will go deeper… I will touch on Sakura's father's death (about what connection has it got to do with the Uchihas) and a little on Sasuke's past in the later chapters. Haha so I hope you will all bear with me! Thank you bows.

Disclaimer: NARUTO BELONGS TO ME! WHACK err… why is blood flowing from my head? Ah…arrghh! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! whack (the author dies therefore this story will not continue… JK) in other words Naruto does not belong to me

------

Chapter 3: Ai Mark

"Sa-sakura-chan… d-do you want some f-fried shrimp?" the silver-eyed girl stuttered offering one of her deep fried shrimp from her bento to Sakura.

"It's okay Hyuuga-san. My mom has also prepared fried shrimp for me!" Sakura smiled at the kind gesture before proceeding to biting into her shrimp.

"Haha y-you know, you c-can ju-just call me Hinata." she was saying before someone lunged at her hand, and bit the shrimp between her chopsticks. He grinned and chewed. His cobalt blue eyes full of mischief.

"Hinata-chan, you should have offered it to me first!" Naruto winked at the marine-haired girl as she flushed a crimson color.

The three friends were enjoying their break from classes and were stuffing themselves under a cherry blossom tree at the back of the school. They sat together with the only boy in the middle.

"**GO SASUKE-KUN!**" a loud shrill voice broke through their peaceful recess as it caught their attention, making them turn head to wards the owner of the scream.

Naruto stood up and bounced towards the left corner of the building to see the commotion, part if the shrimp he was eating before sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Arrghh!" a male yell sliced through the air and one again girls cheered the other boy on.

Blood splattered on the walls after the second boy kicked him once more in the abdomen. Wet coughs brought out blood, the boy could stand the pain no longer as darkness enveloped him and his limp body fell to the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE SO COOL!" the blond leader of their group cheered.

"Hn. Think twice before talking about taking my territory." The boy standing triumphal over the quavering body and roughly swiped his victim's blood off his face.

"Sasuke-kun! You were so cool back there…" The group's leader slyly sauntered toward the raven-haired one, swinging her hips outrageously and flipping her skirt slightly in an attempt to let him have a glance of the panties.

However, those 'flirting techniques' had caught not his attention; instead it brought the frustration up a level. He swung his arm towards her and efficiently knocked her in to the school's wall.

"Do not come near me bitch." His right hand grasped her neck, slowly taking away her ability to breathe. She choked and desperately clawed at his hand to let her go.

"SASUKE-" the rushing blond boy was cut off with a thud. Two feet landed gracefully on the ground behind the two other members of the girl's clique.

"Uchiha-kun, please let Yamanaka-san go." A calm collected voice sliced through the tension like a knife cutting paper, drawing attention of the people around them.

The Uchiha turned around, letting loose his grip causing Ino to slide onto the ground, shaking vigorously as her hands held her red neck.

"Nara Shikamaru." Sasuke acknowledged the newcomer's presence before turning and walking away as once again an ice cold aura surrounded him.

"Do not tell me what to do." There was that icy tone again coming from the boy as he brushed passes Naruto and looked briefly into Sakura's eyes. The small connection they made sent shivers down Sakura's spine. Just what's with that boy?

------

Not long after the encounter with the boy, the bell rang signaling the end of recess. The boy that was beaten up was sent to the nurse's office and lessons commenced after that.

It was all peaceful in class. Actually NOT, the cold aura was leaking out of Sasuke. A few people were getting frightened and even the teacher was being cautious. When he lifted a hand, a few surrounding people stiffened but in the end all he did was scribbled down notes for geography.

As the lesson continued, his aura started to calm down a little and everyone else relaxed a little. Yes, they had to make it through the three periods of geography alive. Just one hour left for their free period, just one more hour!

------ (Forty-five minutes later) ------

The clock seemed to tick by way to slowly. It was excruciating. The class was boring, the teacher was boring and Sasuke was dangerous. Tick… tick… the slow rhythm of the clock ticking blended with the sound of the teacher droning on and on about global warming projects were enough to make even an insomniac go off to sleep.

Speaking of insomniacs, one was currently making his way to the very room Sakura was studying in. **Thump thump.** Strong steady footsteps made their way towards the door.

"Haruno Sakura." the door was sided open rather forcefully. The boy who opened the door looked around the classroom jade green eyes surveying the area.

The said girl sat there and stared at the boy before finally taking notice of the tattoo which has the kanji of 'ai', love, on the left side of his forehead in the midst of messy burning red hair.

"Ga-Gaara? GAARA!" the girl jumped up from her seat, cherry-pink hair array.

"GAARA!" she leapt forward pouncing on the boy with the fierce expression. The boy slung a gentle arm around her waist. He then turned up and looked around the classroom.

Many girls swooned over the handsome boy with dark rings around both his eyes due to the lack of sleep. The black outer vest of his uniform was open and the first few buttons of his blouse were undone showing off part of his chest below well refined collar bones. Messy fiery red hair and milky white skin just added to his good looks, making him look even hotter. There was also a huge mysterious feeling to him.

"Sabaku no Gaara the 'demon who cares only for himself' knows Sakura-chan?" Naruto stated in astonishment.

"The infamous territorial owner of the west half of this school. Hn. No big deal lets have a battle for your half of the school some time." Sasuke stood up and glared directly in to Gaara's eyes. The tension rose in the class room and all was still for a moment.

The thick air dispersed when Gaara took hold of Sakura's hand and walked out of the classroom with a brief 'let me borrow her for a while' to the blushing teacher who in turn nodded vigorously.

The two stepped out leaving girls murmuring and guys cursing.

------

Ligice76: Haha I'll leave it at that. Just who is Sakura to Gaara? Wait till the next chapter! (Is this considered a cliffhanger?) Don't worry, this is a SASUKExSAKURA story.) And maybe I'll add some GaaraxLee (to spice thing up)? GaaraxLee is just so cannon! I love them! Haha! Thank you for reading and please leave comments. I'll love to hear your suggestions. I may incorporate your ideas in the later chapters if possible. Thank you for your support.


End file.
